The Calm before the Storm
by SpringWayShores
Summary: After years of feeling emptiness, Amelia Snow found the one being who believed in her more than everyone else in her life. After capturing the powerful Storm Djinn Aella, Amelia finds herself drawn to Sinbad the Adventurer. Will he see her as a Love interest, or another member to ally himself with? LEMON WARNING IN LATER CHAPTERS
1. Intro

_The Careless Whisper_

 _A Magi/Adventures of Sinbad Fanfiction_

 _Introduction_

" _Emptiness is not just a feeling. It is a state of mind, a consequence of not feeling loved."_

Amelia Marie Snow was nothing. Her family often made that clear to her and forced her to work at the young age she was. Her Mother and Father were alcoholics, drinking away her earnings every week. At the age of 12, Amelia ran away, finding herself in a remote city she didn't know. She was kidnapped and forced into slavery, being bought by her now Master Lord Dami, who treats her fairly well for a Servant. Now being 14 years old, Amelia is more a gem to Lord Dami, turning into a beauty. Amelia was only a short 5 foot 2 inches, weighing merely 119 pounds. She had silver-white hair that reached the middle of her back, her eyes blood red and round. Lord Dami had taught her to flirt, encouraging her to flirt with his patrons in attempts to get more money. To their surprise, it often worked. But all Amelia felt was emptiness, as when she laid alone her in bed, the words of her parents echoed in her head, forcing feelings out she thought she buried long ago…

It was unseasonably hot. The air was hot and humid, and it felt like with each breath, one was inhaling as much water as oxygen. Amelia was slapping away bugs, annoyed that her skin was sticky from the humid air. Lord Dami had brought Amelia with him as he attempted to capture the 6th Dungeon, who was known to be home of a powerful Storm Djinn. Lord Dami wasn't an exceptional man in any sense, however being from an old and wealthy family, the young Lord was given whatever he wanted, that included the young servant Amelia Snow.

"My Lord, we have reached the gate. I will only ask once more, you are sure you want to enter?" The Captain of the small army Lord Dami gathered was a large, honorable man going by the name of Captain Lan, his last name unknown to Amelia. She stood a few feet away from the gate, looking at it in wonder. So, this was a dungeon. Lord Dami merely waved his hand.

"Yes, of course I am sure. I will capture this, everyone here will be rewarded handsomely, and I will be one step closer to becoming a King." He said proudly, sure his plan would not fail. Entering after the group of men, Lord Dami and Amelia entered the dungeon, only to see the soldiers dying, one after one. With her back against the wall, Amelia's worst fears began to come to life. She was too young to die, she wanted to live more. She wanted to be important to at least someone. Determined, Amelia began slashing and stabbing at the beasts that came toward her and her Lord, using the small dull dagger she kept with her. The Captain had regained his own strength and voice, commanding and aiding his soldiers well. In truth, only a handful of men died, many more were merely injured. Lord Dami panted in fright, hovering like a coward behind the tiny servant girl in front of him. The Captain yelled for them to continue, and that was what they did. They walked for what seemed like days, until they came to a large opening, with treasures and whatnot around. Lord Dami ran out, laughing.

"We made it! Where is the Djinn?" As if on command, thunder echoed and a large, blue being appeared. Amelia stared at the being. She was beautiful for a Djinn, obviously powerful in not just words but actions, something Amelia always wanted to be. Her words struck like lightning, echoing dangerously.

"Who is the would be King?" She asked, looking around. She looked in the group of soldiers and shook her head, doing the same thing to Captain Lan. Her eyes landed on Lord Dami, who smiled.

"I am the next King!" He proclaimed, only to be met by the Djinns laughter of disbelief. The Djinn thundered with laughter at the Lords miserable face, the roaring sound shaking Amelia's body as well as the walls, making it feel as though they would collapse. Her gaze then met Amelia's. The next words the Djinn spoke surprised everyone in the room, but no more than Amelia.

"It is You." The Djinn said softly. Amelia merely shook her head, Lord Dami obviously feeling the same way.

"No, she is nothing but a servant. She is not the next ruler of anything, lest it is of cleaning!" The Lord yelled out in anger. He stomped over to Amelia, hauling her up by her long, silver-white hair.

"Tell her you are not the next Ruler!" He screamed, his face beginning to turn an ugly shade of red. Suddenly, he dropped her, his body shaking, seemingly like he was having a seizure. Shock, it seemed, as the female Djinn had used her abilities.

"I am Aella, a Storm Djinn created from Strength and Patience from the King Solomon. I have chosen my Queen." Aella said to Amelia, her large eyes kind. Amelia walked forward, confused.

"Why…me?" Her voice as small and insignificant as she thought she was. Aella only smiled, slowly becoming smaller.

"Because you are important." Those words struck inside Amelia like a church bell, ringing and echoing in her. Disappearing completely, the Djinn casted herself into the servant's girl dull dagger.

 _You are important. You are strong. Speak like the Queen you are!_

Aella's voice rang in Amelia's head, giving her the courage to open her mouth.

"You all were employed by Lord Dami to help in capturing this dungeon. I will ask all of you to assist me in rounding up the gold and treasure into bags and then we will leave. You all work for me now and will address me as Lady Snow." Her voice rang clear and strong, surprising the soldiers, as well as the Captain. The now conscious Lord Dami looked at her in surprise, though not seeming to argue, as it was obvious who held the power now. However, as surprised as the Captain was, he was pleased to her the young girl speak so freely, like that was the first time she was able to in her life. He bowed to her.

" _Yes, Lady Snow."_


	2. Chapter 1

_The Careless Whisper_

 _A Magi/Adventures of Sinbad Fanfiction_

 _Chapter 1_

"Lady Snow, are you sure there is nothing I can help you with?" Lord Dami asked me once again, much to my irritation. I sighed deeply.

"Lord Dami, I am fine. Thank you again, however, for the offer." He looks at me in equal irritation and I can't help but feel bad for a moment. I had stolen his position from him, seemingly buying his family out of all their investments. Dami bowed and left the room, leaving me to ponder what my next move was. Aella was a strong Djinn and the rewards I received from the dungeon has made me filthy rich. However, I had to watch my back, as many would begin to either attempt to recruit me to their side or steal what I had. Captain Lan had taken over as my head of security, the small army of men that was in the dungeon with me now employed into my services. The name Lady Snow traveled around quickly, almost as fast as Sinbad, the young boy who had succeeded in capturing the first dungeon, Baal. A quiet knock at the door snapped me out of my trance, causing me to sit up in surprise.

"Enter." I instructed, to which Captain Lan entered, his body language telling me something was wrong. Captain Lan was a tall, well-built man who served in the last war, making him a Hero in the eyes of many, including my own. Lan had striking red hair that he wore short, his eyes the same color, however darkened by the burdens he bears, ones he refuses to tell me. He smiles at me, but it's false. When he speaks, there is a tone in his voice that concerns me.

"There are visitors down stairs asking to speak with you, my Lady." The way he speaks very obviously shows that he does not trust these men in any way shape or form. Nodding, I stand, my now shiny new sword at my hip. I place my hand on the handle, ready to draw. The men enter, and I now understand why Lan is so hesitant. They do not bow, which displease the Captain.

"Bow your head to the Lady Snow." He says in a deep, threatening voice. The men laugh, like the thought of them bowing to me was ridiculous.

"We will not bow to some little girl." The taller man of the two speaks, his voice is rough and raspy, like he smokes all day long. I couldn't help but grin, knowing conflict might result from the words that were about to leave my mouth, but sure that they needed to be said.

"If you will not bow, I will make you kneel before me." The men look at me in complete shock, that includes the Captain. I'm sure they didn't think a small, soft-spoken girl like myself would ever say something as such, but now, I cannot be small. I must be powerful and strong. Slowly drawing my sword, I point it at the two strange men.

"Did you not hear me? If you will not bow, you will kneel." Captain Lan's lips turn up into a smile, crossing his arms over his large chest as he watches the men kneel in defeat, their eyes showing their fear of me. I nod in approval, sheathing my sword. I walk behind my desk and sit back in my comfortable chair, giving them a warm smile.

"Thank you. What can I do for you gentlemen?" I say sweetly. The shorter man steps forward.

"Thank you for allowing us to speak to you, my Lady. We are here in search of employment. Please forgive our behavior, we were not aware that you were the Capturer. I am Laric Burci, and this is my younger brother, Hawk." Laric says to me in a quiet, respectful voice. I take a deep breath, sending a glance to Lan. He shrugs, the grin still on his face. His body language shows that he still does not trust these men, but he seems to have relaxed a little.

"It's a pleasure to meet the both of you. I am Amelia Snow, and yes, I am a Dungeon Capturer. I captured the 5th Dungeon Aella. Captain Lan, would you have any work for these two men?" I asked him, only to which his face light up in excitement.

"If you are willing to employ them, my Lady, then I believe I can find a job for them within your services." The look in his eyes is almost evil, and I have to stifle a giggle. Laric and Hawk look at me, almost pleading to me to show them mercy.

"I would. Be nice to them, yes?" I ask, relief flooding the two men. Lan winks at me.

"I will do my best, Lady Snow. Come along, you two, the Lady Snow is a very busy girl." I watched them leave, exhaling slowly. What to do now, I wondered. I stood, looking out the window to the city. I ran a hand through my long, silver-white hair, wondering where I should go from here. Should I attempt to capture another dungeon? That was a given, but to do it so soon? That wouldn't be useful, especially if I failed. Dying was not something I had on my to-do list. Suddenly, I feel a cloth over my mouth, my screams muffled. Inhaling, I began to get dizzy, soon passing out…

/Hours Later/

I woke with a start, sitting straight up. I looked around in confusion, but it was pitch black, wherever I was. Oh no, it wouldn't pitch black, I had a blind fold on. My hands were tied behind my back. I heard some laughter, evil, skin prickling laughter.

"The Lady Amelia Snow, you're finally awake. I'm so glad to have you as a guest here." A strange voice spoke to me, I heard soft murmurings other than that.

"And where exactly am I?" I ask. I could hear the air whoosh, right before a hand slapped me across the face. Crying out, I fall onto my side.

"The Lord did not say you could speak!" I knew that voice, however. That sounded like…

"Lord Dami…" I gasped out. Damnit! I cursed him.

"Now, now, my friend, do not strike such a lovely being." I nearly gagged at the tone, how sickening it sounded, this man talking about a girl as young as me.

"My Dear, you do not deserve the wealth you have, you are a mere Slave, as Lord Dami can attest. I will be taking that wealth, as well as your Metal Vessel. I will make you my personal Slave, however, you will be treated very well, as long as you service me~" The Lord said, to which I nearly passed out again. No, I am worth what I have…right? My thoughts began to spiral out of control, the helplessness I felt before quickly returning. I opened my mouth, I wanted to beg for that man to just kill my instead. Kill me and end my suffering. However, a large cracking noise disrupted my thoughts. The sound of something hard hitting rock. One more loud crack and the rock broke.

"Where is she!?" I nearly cried out in relief. My Captain, my Captain Lan had found me.

"Lady Snow!" And that… that was Laric. I attempted to crawl towards them, but a foot on my back stopped me, pinning me to the ground, making me as helpless as I felt.

"Lady Snow, I am disappointed. Now I will have to kill your lovely servants." The Lord said in fake sorrow. I could see the angry on Lan's face now, even with the blind fold on. However, what I did not expect to hear was what came from his mouth.

"Household Vessel: Aellian Sei!" The ground shook, violently, and a large, gusty burst of air hit me, nearly sending me flying backwards. Two hands on my arms hauled me away, my blindfold falling off.

"Wait, my sword!" I call out, but Lan already has it in his hand. He cuts the ropes tying my hands together, freeing me from my temporary prison. I look over to the group of men lying on the ground, some of them coming to. The only person I notice is Lord Dami, not that that would stop me. Drawing my sword, I point it towards them, the group of men now looking at me in fear. One man spoke, who I noticed to be the Leader of this group.

"P-please, Lady Snow, this was just a joke! We were just messing around!" He pleaded. I lowered my sword a faction, a smile gracing my lips. He smiles as well, thinking I will grant him mercy. I will not.

"Aellian Sin." The ground shook once again, just as violent as before. Lan, Laric, and Hawk struggle to stay on their feet, but somehow, I find that I am hovering an inch or so off the ground. The earth below the men began to crack and cave in. They began to scream, attempting to run towards us to save themselves. I swung my sword, sending a gust of wind towards them, making sure they all fell into the caved in earth, so they would fall to their miserable deaths. I looked at the hole in the ground, before sighing.

"We are leaving." I commanded, to which my servants bow. Picking me up and hauling me over his shoulder, Captain Lan carries me to the carpet, where we fly back to my home. After assuring my servants I was fine, I went and collapsed on my large bed, the events that occurred not an hour or more ago flooding my mind.

" _You are not worthy…_ " What he said rang through my head, drawing emotions I thought I buried to the surface. Tears welled up in my eyes, my throat beginning to feel tight. I jumped when I heard a voice behind me.

"Lady Snow…" It was Lan. I did not turn, I only blinked, trying to make the tears go away. But the kindness in his voice only brought more emotion to me. Was I worth the people I had? Was I worth to have the wealth I do? What had I done to deserve such things?

"Amelia." He whispered again, kneeling besides me. I stifled a sob, looking over at him, aware that my blood red eyes were filled with tears, tears that had meant to come out long ago. He sighed, placing a hand on my back, rubbing gently.

"I did not know I would be a member of your Household. I had heard rumors that those who are close to one with a Metal Vessel might have the chance to be in their Household, but I did not realize I would have that honor." Lan said, speaking quietly. I looked at him in utter surprise.

"The honor? What honor?" I say, in confusion. He chuckles lightly.

"It is already an honor for me to be in your service, my Lady. The fact that I am able to be a member of your Household and share your power… It is an honor. You are such an amazing person to serve, Lady Snow." His words made the welled tears pour over the side. Sobs began to rock my body, and the Captain merely sat there, comforting me as I cried. In that moment I did realize, I was worth something. And with the power I have, I will change this world, so help me. I laughed a little as I sat up, wiping away my tears.

"How about we take Laric and Hawk and go to that bar down the street?" He offered, to which I nodded. We joked and laughed on the way, and I had never felt happier in my life. Walking into the bar, I bumped into a boy with beautiful, purple hair. I immediately apologized. The boy just laughed it off, taking one of my hands.

"It was my fault, Miss. Don't worry about it. May I ask your name?" He said. I was completely captured by his eyes, that burned like molten gold. I hesitated then answered.

"Uh, Amelia." I wanted to punch myself. The boy gave me a warm smile, that made me weak.

"It's a pleasure to meet such a beautiful girl like yourself Amelia. My name is Sinbad."

 _Hello!_

 _Thank you for reading this, I really appreciate it. I do not own Magi or any of their characters, as much as I wish I did. Please note that this next chapter may be a bit Rated R, so I am giving you a warning now!_

 _If you want your OC put into the story, send me a message and I'll see what I can do._

 _Please R & R!_

 _3 Amelia Snow 3_


	3. Chapter 2

_/LEMON WARNING/_

 _The Careless Whisper_

 _A Magi/Adventures of Sinbad Fanfiction_

 _Chapter 2_

" _It's a pleasure to meet a beautiful girl like yourself, Amelia. My name is Sinbad."_

 _It was a pleasant night so far, my servants having a fun time drinking and laughing away their troubles. I had one drink but was content with juice afterwards. The four of us walked outside of the bar for a little fresh air, the 3 men joking around, speaking suggestively about the women in the brothel down the street. I wouldn't have minded if they went, to be honest. A quiet 'psst' drew my attention towards the small alley. When I looked over, I saw the purple haired boy from early, Sinbad. My heart immediately began to beat faster in my chest. Throwing a glance over my shoulder to my servants, I quickly walked over to him, and was surprised, pleasantly surprised, when he pressed me against the cool wall. I looked at him, feeling my face begin to grow hot as I looked into his eyes. Pressing himself against me, Sinbad's hands traveled up my bare thighs, groping my growing body. He leaned down, and I felt his lips against mine, drawing a soft, girlish moan from me. I gasped in shock when I felt his hand slide into my thin panties, embarrassed for several reasons, but the biggest was that he would feel how hot he makes me. Sinbad's lips trailed down my jaw to my neck, groaning as he slid a finger into me. I tilted my head back, closing my eyes, feeling myself tighten around the digit inside of me, and then tightening even more when I felt him grind on my inner thigh. His teeth grazed my neck, only to which makes me gasp out in pleasure._

" _S-Sinbad…right there…" I say in a light, breathy voice, holding down my loud moans. He groaned again, sliding another finger into my wet hole, his fingers pumping in and out of my body quickly. My nails dug into his arm, his lips sucking at my neck as his fingers continued to push me towards my limit. I could feel my eyes begin to roll back into my head as I felt the ball of pleasure burst-_

"Lady Snow! Happy Birthday!" I shot right up from my bed, panting softly, sure that my face was beet red. Captain Lan, Laric, Hawk, and several of my other servants stood at the end of my bed, holding presents and treats in their hands. I smile a bit awkwardly but laughed.

"Thank you! I had truthfully forgotten." I said sheepishly. Captain Lan instructs the servants to leave their presents and resume their duties. He bows to me.

"I will leave for a moment to allow you to get dressed. If it is alright, we do have some matters in which we need to discuss, but if you would rather put them off until tomorrow, I understand completely." He said, holding a folder of papers in his hands. I stand, wrapping myself with my robe.

"That won't be necessary. I cannot put off every issue, regardless of the date. I will call in you when I am done." I instruct, to which he bows and leaves the room. I dress quickly, running a brush through my hair. I look in the mirror, and almost feel dirty. I had a…mature dream about a person I barely knew. It is almost as embarrassing if I would have had a dream like that about Lan. I shook off the images and sighed, gathering the presents. I walked into my study, gently putting the gifts on my desk. I call for Lan, who enters along with two younger girls. They were twins, dirty and scarred, equally as surprised to see me as I was to see them. I looked at Lan in confusion.

"They are part of the business we needed to discuss. I have a list, if we could follow the list, that will help explain and ease your confusion." He stated. I take a deep breath, motioning for the girls to sit. They hesitate but do so, not before bowing to me. I sit back in my seat and nod for Lan to speak. He places several pieces of paper in front of me.

"Per your request, I, along with several of your guards, ransacked the houses of the Slave Lords early this morning. We gathered a lot of wealth for you, my Lady. We were, however, stopped by some city guards. After explaining the situation, all they ask if that you send them a note that a specific person has been disposed of by your and one of your servants' hands. They explained that even though the Slave Lords had plenty of money and donated, the Lady Snow had more." He began to explain. I couldn't help but chuckle a bit.

"So, because I am wealthier, they don't care what I do?" I ask, a bit bewildered. He merely shrugs.

"Continuing on, several slaves were found in Lord Dami's household. They were released. I gave them each a bit of money to travel. These slaves have a nickname for you, as I have heard, because of the work you did killing their Masters." I raise my eyebrows, glancing over at the Slave girls. Their faces light in fear. The one closest to me opens her mouth but closes it. She wants permission to speak. I sigh, sad for these girls, as this has obviously always been their life.

"You may speak freely." I said softly. She glances at her sister and then stands, bowing.

"Thank you, Lady Snow. Allow me to introduce myself and my sister. I am Natalia, and this is my younger sister Nadia. The nickname they gave you was not bad, and knowing these people, they will talk about their freedom and what had happened that they earned it. My Lady, they have begun to address you as 'Lady Amelia, the Breaker of Chains'." Natalia explained. That moment was surreal. Slaves being saved by my hand, and then they go and speak of their newfound freedom and who was the one that gave them that freedom. I could feel my throat tighten, joy spreading throughout my body. Nadia cleared her throat, standing as well.

"We want to thank you, Lady Snow. If had not been for you, we would still be trapped. And even though you have already given us the greatest gift anyone could, we are here to ask you for employment. You are…strong. And it may sound selfish, but with the Lady Snow, we feel safe." The younger twin said quietly. I look at them, and then to Lan, who had a large smile on his face. He nods to me.

"Amelia, with training, they can be a member of your Household." Lan whispers. I sit forward, several ideas flooding my mind. They would be strong, as Slaves who have survived in that condition are naturally so. They would be loyal, as I was the one who gave them their freedom. They are willing to be apart of my service and home. I shake my head, one thought at a time.

"Your words move me. As someone who was once a Slave, I feel for you at this time. Capturing the Dungeon is what set me free, and apparently, is what set you free as well. I am more than happy to have you in my service. Why don't you go down to the kitchens and get a proper meal. Miss Cara!" I yell out, to which a young maid enters the room. She bows.

"My Lady." She said quietly. I gesture to the twins.

"These girls are going to be joining us here. They are Miss Natalia and Miss Nadia. Please take them to the kitchen and make sure they get something to eat. And please set them up in the room next to Laric and Hawk. Oh, and girls? Take this." The twins look at me in confusion as I reach my hand out, a small coin purse dangling. Natalia realizes what it is and shakes her head.

"No, my Lady, we could not possibly take that. We have done nothing to deserve it." I merely laugh.

"Come on, it is a gift. Go and buy yourself new clothes." The girls look at each other, Nadia then reaching out and taking the purse. They bow lowly to me, giving me their thanks before leaving the study with Miss Cara. Lan looks pleased.

"They will be a good addition to your Household, Lady Snow, I am sure of that." I glance at the papers on my desk.

"Sinbad…trading company?" I said aloud. Lan nods.

"When you were talking with Sinbad, one of his attendants gave me this letter. Apparently, Sinbad wants you to join him in his adventures." Lan said to me. I look at the paper for a while.

"Should I?" I ask. He shrugs again.

"He has apparently captured 2 dungeons. From what I've heard, he's very strong and his company is prospering well, since he was able to get assistance from the King of Balbadd." He explains. I sit and ponder for a while. Lan sees this.

"Maybe speaking with Sinbad will help?" He suggested. I nod, absent-minded. Lan bows and leaves, and I could hear him call for his new favorite guards, Laric and Hawk. I smile a bit at the thought that Lan had such loyal guards, and happy he was a member of my Household. I laid down on the couch, looking up at the ceiling. Should I go with Sinbad? What would I accomplish from that? My heart began to beat faster in my chest as I thought of the rather scandalous dream I had last night. I closed my eyes, suddenly feeling tired. I doze off on the couch for a while before I hear a soft knock at my door, following by Lan's voice.

"Lady Snow? You have guests." He says, cracking the door open. I sit up, looking at him a bit groggy. He laughs at me, walking in. He picks me up and walks with me on his shoulder into the large living area. Sinbad and 2 others were with him. One of the people with him is a younger boy with white hair and freckles. The other is a large man with blue hair, what I recognize to be an Imuchakk Warrior.

"Forgive my Lady, gentlemen, she did not sleep well last night." I roll my eyes a bit as he sets me down, winking at me. He stands next to my chair, Laric and Hawk on the other side. I sigh a bit.

"I'm sorry about that, I took a little nap." The white-haired boy shook his head.

"That is alright, thank you for inviting us here, Lady Snow." Sinbad and the Imuchakk man nod in agreement to the boy's statement.

"I know you've already met Sinbad. My name is Ja'far, and this is Hinahoho. It is a pleasure to meet you." Ja'far said, introducing his Master and friend. I smile warmly at him, almost giggling when I see his face turn a bit pink.

"The pleasure is all mine. I am Amelia Snow, the large wall next to me is Captain Lan, and these two are my personal guards, Laric and Hawk Burci. Lan gave me the letter, about joining you all on your adventures. I am…torn on what I should do. Obviously the servants and guards I have would find business elsewhere, hopefully with your trading company, Sinbad, since they are all good people. And I know this would help me explore the world more, enjoy my newfound freedom." I blurted out. The three guests look at me in confusion.

"Newfound freedom?" Hinahoho repeats. Lan looks away, obviously upset by the idea of me being a Slave.

"Uh…yes. I was actually a Slave not too long ago. It's only been a few months since I captured Aella and freed myself." I confessed, looking a bit sheepish. Sinbad sat back in his seat, looking at me, seemingly analyzing me.

"I heard you killed several Slave Lords yesterday, including the one that was once yours." Sinbad stated. I nod, to which Ja'far and Hinahoho look at each other in surprise.

"You killed them?" Hinahoho asked.

"But you're so tiny." He adds, gesturing to me. I can't help but laugh, Lan joining in.

"Lady Snow has plenty of power with her Djinn." Lan answered for me.

"Could I see it?" Sinbad asked, standing slowly. I hesitate, glancing up at my Captain. He just shrugs again, damn his shrugging. Just give me an answer. I then stand as well.

"I suppose. Let us go outside." Following me, my guests and my guards walked out to the courtyard. I drew my blade and pointed it at the ground. Swinging it in a circular motion around me, I feel Aella's power blaze through me. Whispering her name, I throw the sword in the air, watching in awe as lightning strikes. Aella speaks to me, commanding me to repeat her incantation. I obey, feeling the power flow through each one of my limbs.

" _Spirit of Strength and Patience, bestow upon me thy mighty power, equal to a thousand storms, I summon thee, Aella!"_

I hear my guards and guests gasp in surprise as lighting strikes again, my clothing changing. My hair turns from a white-silver to a dark grey, like a storm cloud. Golden armor hugs my body, brilliant dark blue silk cloth surrounding me. A beautiful staff of gold hovers behind me, replacing my sword. I feel the power at my fingertips. I look at Lan in shock, what have I become? I am in horror; however, my Captain kneels, my guards following him. I am surprised by my own power, and by the laughter of my Djinn echoing in my head.

 _This is what you are, my power is your power, my Queen! Show these men why we are superior!_

 _/_

 _Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this. Please R + R! 3 Miss Snow 3_

 _/_


	4. Chapter 3

_The Calm before the Storm_

 _A Magi/Adventure of Sinbad fanfiction_

 _Chapter 3_

 _This is what you are, my power is your power my Queen! Show these men why we are superior!_

 _ **A week Later**_

"We approach the harbor!" I thanked all the Djinns in the world that we were finally going to be off that damn ship. A whole week on a ship was too much for me, I needed to be on the earth. On the ground. I rushed off the ship after the crew unloaded, hearing Sinbad and his friends chuckling at my expense.

"How was your first ship experience, Princess?" Hina joked, to which I sent a chilling glare. I nearly sighed in relief when his wife giggled, that woman was scary, to say the least. I look around the city of Napal, in awe. My guards hover around the group, and me, nervously. Many people, however, back away at the sight of my Captain, who stood much over 6 feet tall, easily 190 pounds, protecting a tiny girl like myself, who stands at a mere 5 foot 2, maybe 120 pounds soaking wet. We enter the Sinbad Trading Company head quarters to see workers bustling around busy as ever. I was pleased to see several of my servants and guards there, as I had been worrying for them. We were ushered into a large room, where when I enter, Sinbad asks for Laric and Hawk to stand out and guard the door, leaving Lan and the twins with me. When I sit, I decide to ask him why he commanded them to do so. He looks at me strangely.

"Well, they are just your guards, right?" He asks, which I nod in response.

"But why have the twins stay?" Lan asks before I can. Sinbad looks at Lan strangely then too.

"Because they are members of Amelia's Household. Or am I wrong?" Sinbad questions. I sigh, when will I know who becomes a member of my Household? And how could Sinbad see it and not I? Ja'far, who is doing a wonderful job of convincing me he's a psychic, answers my question.

"Sin can just see these things. I wish you would have been there when he captured Valefor, it was just…incredible." Ja'far explained. I nodded, looking up at Lan, who was looking at Sinbad in curiosity.

"Where are we to go next, Lord Sinbad?" Lan asks, his tone filled with respect. My heart dropped for a moment. While I liked Sinbad, I hated the idea that being himself might make my Household members or servants leave me. I look down at my hands, blinking rapidly to ward off any unwanted tears. Sinbad sounds a bit distracted when he answers, as he is looking through papers.

"Most likely back to Reim. I've heard of some gladiators there, big fellows like you." He nods to Lan.

"I see, there are other Fanalis there?" Lan asks, his tone still respectful. Sinbad grunts in response. I feel Lan's eyes on me, but I do not look up. My damn teenage hormones. It is not his fault he is drawn to someone like Sinbad, who is worth such things. I cannot stand the thoughts in my head, and I attempt to shake them away. I feel a small hand on my shoulder.

"Lady Snow? Are you alright?" Nadia asks me quietly. I look up at her, and I can see myself in her eyes. Worthless, small, nothing…. I stand and walk towards the door, the room suddenly feeling much smaller than before.

"My Lady?" Lan questions, as he does he attempts to walk towards me, to which I raise my hand and he comes to a halt.

"Amelia, what is it? Why don't you go rest? I'm sure you're tired from the adventure over, and we do want you to be well. Your health is important to all of us," Sinbad says. I am frozen in place. I know he speaks for everyone in the room, at least that's how it sounds, but I also know he doesn't understand the gravity of his words. I clear my throat.

"Yes, I am just tired. If you don't mind, I'd like to take a little nap. I'm sure you'll want to have a celebration, and I'd like to be able to attend that and enjoy." Sinbad looks up at me fondly, only making my heart beat faster in my chest.

"Yes, a celebration for the beautiful girl and her attendants joining us on our journey." I nearly pass out there. I gesture for Natalia and Nadia to follow and raise a finger for Lan to stay. I mouth the words 'Learn from him' to Lan, to which he swiftly nods. I assume that Ja'far sees, as he sees quite a lot. After a servant shows me to my room, I collapse on the couch. The twins stand there awkwardly, then sit when I make a noise of irritation and gesture towards the other couch. I have my eyes closed, so I don't see which one of them clears their throat. However, I know it is Nadia when she speaks.

"So…Lord Sin. He is something else," She comments, which I grunt in response.

"He's rather attractive, isn't he?" Natalia continues, then her and her sister giggle. I can't help but smile.

"Forgive me if this offends you, my Lady, but I think you and Lord Sin would be a rather attractive couple." Nadia says to me, which I sit up slowly. I cross one leg over the other, then rest my head on my hand, smiling devilishly at her.

"I couldn't agree more." I reply, which makes the girl giggle again. A soft knock at the door stifles their giggles, but when I tell whomever is at the door to enter, they just laugh louder, as it is none other than Sinbad himself. I roll my eyes at them and wave them off as I address the extremely confused Sin.

"What can I do for you?" I ask, sending a glare over to the twins. He smiles at me, causing my heart to flutter.

"May I speak with you? Alone?" He asks, looking at the twins. They stand and bow to us before leaving quickly, not before blowing kisses to me. I sit up straighter as he sits next to me. He takes my hand in his.

"You seemed a bit upset before. Is there something wrong?" I look at him, opening my mouth to explain there was nothing wrong, but close it, sighing softly.

"I am…insecure, to say the least. Sometimes I don't understand why my Household members and my servants are with me. They could always leave and work for someone else." I look down, his name unspoken, but he understands. He sighs as well, sitting closer to me.

"I would never ask your Household members to leave you and work for me. Why would they want to?" Sinbad asks. My head shoots up.

"Why wouldn't they? You're powerful, wealthy, attractive, you're able to give them more knowledge and experience than I can. I'm nothing compared to you, Sin." I blurt out. Suddenly, his expression changes. His soft features turn hard, like he's angry with me.

"Never, ever say you're nothing. Say you'll never think of yourself of that again. You're everything." I can feel my cheek begin to warm, knowing my face is turning red. He softens again, cupping my face softly.

"At least, you're everything to me." He admits, his cheeks a bit pink, seemingly embarrassed to say that. My eyes widen. Why would I be anything to him? In my thoughts, I didn't feel him move forward, but when I did, he was already pressing his lips against mine. My eyes are saucers, but I kiss back, awkwardly, I might add. Sinbad pulls back, smoothing my hair down.

"Never leave, Amelia, not until the time is right." He states. I could die now and be happy. I wouldn't leave him. Not until it was obvious I needed to go. I, along with my Household members and servants would learn everything we needed to from Sinbad. This was the adventures I needed.

 _I hope he never realizes that I am using him._

 _/_

 _Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed! Please R + R._

 _I want to say this now, so no one is confused. The next chapter will be time skip, where Sinbad is King of Sindria and Amelia has gone off on her own. They will be in their late 20s, as that's about how old Sinbad is in the Magi series. These later chapters will most likely include some light fluff and suggested material, and maybe a few lemons. If anyone Is interested, I also have another Magi fanfiction going called "Queen of Rein". It's a Prince Kouen x OC fanfic. I hope everyone will enjoy these next few chapters, as I will work hard on them, more drama and plot will come from the older Amelia and her Household. Enjoy!_

 _Miss Snow_

 _/_


End file.
